


Death of a Moirallegiance

by ChelBlue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Equius, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Sadstuck, gamzee - Freeform, nepeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelBlue/pseuds/ChelBlue
Summary: A rewritten version of Nepeta and Equius' deaths, in both 1st and 3rd person. The first one is sadder than the second in my opinion.





	1. Chapter 1

I had been told not to follow him, to hide-- to stay safe. I know I should've listened.Staying in the back room couldn't have been that bad. But I still left, crawling through the air ducts, just to have something to do. I should've turned at the first sign of something wrong, something dangerous. But I continued on. Until I got to the last grate.

Maybe if I had turned back, I would have been safe, like he wanted. Maybe if I convinced him to stay there, with me, we could've been safe together.Maybe if I had insisted on going with him, we could've fought Gamzee,the HighBlood, together. Maybe, just maybe, everything would've been fine. We'd be together, safe and happy. Maybe, he- Equius- would have been alright. But I didn't do any of those things.

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I saw, what I heard. The sickening sound of an arrow meeting bone. Equius had been shot in the knee. Fear painted his face as the HighBlood approached, caring the bow that he had used to shoot him. He had a nauseating look on his face as he approached Equius. With a smile on his face, he snapped the bow he held in twoand stood over Equius, repeating the same thing, over and over.

"Honk," His voice was gruff, with an air of insanity. He crudely pulled the string around Equius' neck, making it taut. Equius' face turned blue,as he pulled a final smile. Gamzee let him fall to the ground with aloud thud.

Rage and sorrow overcame me. I could not stand and watch as my best friend was killed before my eyes. Equius had never done anything to deserve such a death! Gamzee needed to pay for his horrible act. I lunged from the air vent, the blades on my gloves extending. Gamzee turned and saw me, and withdrew his clubs.

Just as I was about to land on him, he grabbed my wrist with such strength he broke it.He pulled my weapon across his face, leaving three long cuts. His smile only seemed to grow as he pulled my hand along his face. He threw me harshly away.

 

"Honk,"


	2. --

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Person Version

It seemed to Equius that everyone had lost their minds. It felt like everyone was out to kill someone nowadays. So many of his friends had fallen, but not him, and not his best friend, Nepeta. He intended on keeping her alive. He intended to put an end to Gamzee. Gamzee was the most dangerous of his group of "friends". While Gamzee was usually exceptionally laid-back, he always unsettled Equius to an extent. And it seemed Equius finally had a reason to distrust him.He'd lost his mind, making him a danger to everyone. Equius wasn't going to let Gamzee kill anyone, especially Nepeta. It is for that very reason that Equius told Nepeta to stay back while he looked for Gamzee.

"I command you to go hide, as we discussed," Equius commanded Nepeta. While they were friends, Equius still had the habit of commanding her to do things. Nepeta never minded, as he put up with her near constant role playing.

"Sure!"Nepeta replied. "But there are lots of nuts on the loose out there so don't stick your neck out and take any big risks!" Equius assured her that he'd be fine, without a doubt. Equius was strong,very strong, so the chance of someone as lanky as Gamzee beating him were small.

"Even so.. I would like to take this opportunity to say goodbye," Equius said sorrowfully.

"Well okay, goodbye!" Nepeta replied with a moments hesitation. "But you had better believe I'll see you again soon!" Nepeta was the positivity Equius needed in life, and Equius kept her grounded. He was so grateful to have her, and so afraid to lose her.

"Yes,you will," And with that Equius left, heading up the stairs to the surface, inspecting each corner for Gamzee. He'd seen nothing out ofthe ordinary until he turned a corner and saw who he thought was his friend Theresa sitting atop a structure.

"Ah,it's you Pyrope. Have you seen Gamzee about?" Equius asked, hoping to gain a lead on Gamzee, before he could do anything drastic.

"Check it out," a voice shouted, that seemed to becoming from his friend. "It's the peasantblood," this time the voice was calmer. "Hehheh!"

"Peasantblood?Is that a joke?" Equius was confused. This was nothing like Terezi.

"If your blood," the voice remained calm, but quickly changed to a more insane tone. "Is a running gag! Then soon, it will be running, through my fingers!"

"You'll stop." Equius commanded. The voice laughed. "You'll kneel!"Finally, Equius had realized who this person was. And it most certainly was not his friend.

"You are not Pyrope," Equius muttered. "You are Gamzee, I should have known."

"I'll show you what I got, if you'll show me what's yours!" The voice shouted.

"What?"Equius replied,confused further. "It was a joke! Honk."

"We really should talk," Equius tried to reason.

"You really should kneel." Gamzee replied, pulling back the string on his bow. Equius heard a quiet gasp before he stumbled back. He'd been shot with an arrow in the knee, immobilizing him. Gamzee jumped down,snapping the bow in two. His grin grew as he approached Equius.

"Honk,"He took the string and pulled it tight around Equius's neck. Gamzee let him fall with a thud, and turned, satisfied with his work. As Equius fell, he saw Nepeta through the grate, and smiled. He didn't want Nepeta to see him in pain.

Nepeta,who had seen the whole thing, pounced on Gamzee, withdrawing theclaw-like blades on her gloves. She was going to avenge Equius, if itwas the last things she'd do. Gamzee, who had turned, pulled out his clubs. He grabbed her wrist, breaking it. Nepeta's eyes filled with the fear Gamzee loved so much as he dragged her hand across his face,leaving three long cuts.

 

When he was done, he threw her down, knocking her unconscious. He smiled wide, and held up his clubs. "Honk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 594

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like this scene for some reason
> 
> (I wrote this for school too! Turned it in to my English teacher.)  
> Words: 365


End file.
